


The Remains

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, during "Remains of the J."  Chuck catches Blair and Nate on his bed and has fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemisphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artemisphoenix).
  * Inspired by [(none)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2427) by Anonymous. 



> Porn Battle prompt: comfort.
> 
> Also for gossipgirlanon.

_How had it happened? Why the hell were Blair and Nate back together? Perhaps I played Blair too cold,_ Chuck thinks as he is entering his bedroom.

To his surprise, he sees Nate lying on his bed, Blair on top of him.

Blair and Nate turn to see Chuck standing in his doorway.  They pause. Chuck walks over to the bed.

"Look, Chuck, you hurt me when you left for Thailand.  You hurt me when you didn't come to me when you were battling Jack for Bass Industries.  I went back to Nate because he can comfort me."

"And you decided to find comfort on my bed."

Blair and Nate stare at him.  They say nothing.

"Scoot over."

Blair and Nate move to the right of the bed.  

"Well?"   Blair gives Chuck an annoyed look.

Chuck lifts Blair's hips off of Nate and pulls up her skirt.  As he slides off her panties he feels her wetness. 

"Good.  I'll make you comfortable.  I'll make you so comfortable you'll sleep well this evening.   _Very_ well."

He runs his fingers through Blair's hair.  "Let me finish what you've started, Nathaniel."  He pulls out a condom and hands it to Nate.  "Put this on.  Blair blows you until you cum while I'm going to fuck her from behind." 

Nate puts on the condom.  Blair puts Nate's limp cock in her mouth and sucks it.  Nate helps her out by thrusting every once in a while.  Chuck masturbates himself until he can get hard.  He fingers Blair in her cunt until he is hard enough.  He puts on the condom and fucks Blair in her cunt.

Their moans masked the sound of the rager happening outside their door.

Blair cums first.  Chuck stays inside of her but does not thrust.  Nate pulls out.  Blair jerks him off while Blair is cumming.  Nate goes back in her mouth and after a few strokes he comes in it.

"Fuck!"

He collapses beside Chuck pumping himself into a shaking Blair.    Chuck grabs Blair's buttocks and cums inside of her, groaning and shaking.

After Nate and Chuck tie up their condoms and dump them in a waste basket in Chuck's room, the three pass out on his bed.  Chuck was right: Blair would sleep well that night...but with Chuck and Nate by her side.


End file.
